The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the digital correction of time base errors of a television signal which is converted into digital television signals by an analog-/digital converter with a specific clock frequency, which for the correction of time base errors are written into and subsequently read from a random access memory device with a given number of addresses, after which they are re-converted into an analog television signal with a digital/analog converter. Such circuit arrangements are for example known from the article "Digital time base correction of video tape recorders" published in the magazine "Monitor Proc. I.R.E.E.", April 1976, pages 118-122. As is described in this article time base errors are corrected by writing the digitized television signal which is afflicted with errors into a random access memory device (RAM) with a variable clock frequency and reading it with a constant clock frequency, the variable clock frequency being formed in dependence upon the instantaneous time base error. Thus digital television signals which are free from time base errors are obtained, which are subsequently re-converted into an analog signal. The maximum time base error which can be corrected by such circuit arrangements is then limited in that the variation of the clock frequency for writing the digital television signals into the memory device cannot be made arbitrarily high in view of the properties thereof. Therefore, rapid larger variations of the time base error, which for example occur owing to phase jumps during the transition from one field to the next field when the television signals which are stored on the record carrier in separate tracks are reproduced, cannot readily be corrected. Such circuit arrangements also exhibit a variable and therefore very annoying minimum residual error, which depends on the control quality, the loop gain of the circuit arrangement, etc. and which can only be kept accordingly small in relation to its fluctuations with comparatively much effort.